Moonlight Sonata
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: Summary: (Inspired by a tumblr post about a random piano in the middle of the Shriecking Shack.) Sirius goes to the Shack after a rough full moon and takes care of Remus. He enjoys playing the piano as well, especially to prevent Remus from having nightmares. Fluffy one-shot. More info inside.


**A/N: Okay guys, I have been on a hiatus for a while now... Ooopsieeeeeees. Okay, so, I have not had any time at all to write anything, plus I've had awful writers block. For those of you who follow Friendship Is All I Ask, I promise you, as soon as I can finish writing the next chapter I'm posting. I've just faced a horrible set of writer's block.**

 **Okay, so the idea for this story came from a tumblr post, which is the following: _What is that piano doing in the Shrieking Shack set of the Prisoner of Azkaban movie? Did Dumbledore put that there just to make the place less empty? Did James know how to play and play it softly in the morning after full moons because Remus liked it? Did the villagers hear terrifying howls at night and then Bach in the morning? Most importantly, how many times did Remus and Sirius have sex on it?_  
**

 **And so I decided to write a small Wolfstar story about how Sirius used the piano to soothe Remus after a rough full moon. It's a short, fluffy one-shot, and I enjoyed writing it a lot. I love it, and Wolfstar is my second top OTP, so, yeaaaah... Enjoy! ^-^**

 **Rating: K (cause it's fluff and innocent)**  
 **Words: ~1,700**  
 **Warning(s): None**

* * *

 **Moonlight Sonata**

* * *

It was four AM on a cloudy night, and the snoring of two boys could be heard in one of the Gryffindor dormitories. The room belonged to the four most famously mischievous guys around Hogwarts at the time – James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The snores belonged to Peter and James; everything else was quiet in their room. The only one awake was Sirius Black.

He knew that tonight was the night of the full moon, and that he should stay clear from the Shack until the moon were to set. He knew, yet his foot was tapping impatiently against the wooden frame of his bed, his eyes stuck on the view outside his window. The moon wouldn't be gone for another hour, which meant he had to wait until he could go the Shrieking Shack safely.

He was nervous. He felt as if this time would be particularly bad. The awful feeling of discomfort of the situation had settled in his heart, as if he'd swallowed a ton of cement. It made a knot tie itself in his throat; his heartbeat was off and irregularly fast. His foot kept tapping nervously as he stared out the window.

He decided it'd take a long time to reach the Shack, so he got up. The sheet fell from his form and the moonlight fell on his lean body. He started dressing himself, grabbing a rucksack with things he brought Remus every time after a full-moon; chocolate, new clothes and water. He wore a hoodie he found laying around and smiled when he realized it smelled like Remus. The four of them were like brothers, sharing everything they owned, but he and Remus had something more. He cared for all of them, obviously. But Remus was something else.

He shimmied into a pair of jeans and wore his shoes before grabbing their Map, and James's Invisibility Cloak. He snuck out of the room and went down the stairs, wearing the cloak and hiding himself. He opened the map and started making his way through the castle. He almost fell on student and teachers's patrols thrice, but avoided them with the secret passagways he knew. He stopped by the kitchen to grab a few sandwiches for Remus, which the elves always left specifically for him to take, since the meat in them was raw. He took the easiest way out of Hogwarts and found himself on the outer school grounds. He took a few turns and soon enough he was standing next to the Whomping Willow. He took off the cloak and put everything he was holding in the bag, then turned into his Animagus form. As a dog now, he grabbed the hem of the rucksack and dragged it along, also picking up a stick from the ground. He moved swiftly, reaching the body of the tree and with a few dodging of the branches, he pressed the right spot, making the Whomping Willow freeze and open a secret pathway.

Before heading it, Sirius checked the moon. It was almost gone and the sun was going to be up soon after. He sighed in relief, going inside. He made his way through the paths until he reached the Shack. He turned back to himself and hung the rucksack on his shoulder, walking up to the door slowly. He climbed the stairs, and soon enough, he heard a cry and a loud thudding noise, as if something had fallen. He kept his composure and took his wand out, walking towards the source of the sound.

Surely enough, Remus was laying in shreds of his own clothes, blood covering his slashed chest. Sirius let his guard down, now being certain that Remus was back to himself completely. He sat on the floor and held his wand steady as he cast a few cleaning charms. As soon as he could see the wounds, he cast a few healing charms they'd learnt for these cases. Being in their fifth year and knowing healing spells was nothing compared to them being Animagi; but that was another story.

He finished healing up Remus before removing and cutting off all pieces of clothing that still remained on Remus's unmoving form. Sirius checked for his pulse and smiled when he found out that Remus was alright. He walked off and brought back a mattress and a blanket they kept for use in the Shack, hidden and unreached so Remus couldn't slash it whilst in his werewolf form.

He took out the clothes he'd brought for Remus and dressed him carefully, not wanting to wake up the exhausted boy. He gently placed him on the mattress and proceeded to magically move the mattress towards the area where the piano was.

When they'd first seen the shack, nobody amongst all four of them had any idea why the place had a piano. But Remus had mentioned enjoying classical music one time, and the fact that he could play. Sirius also knew how to play. It was a necessity for being a member of the Black family. Pure-blood etiquette was very important to the Blacks.

Long story short, Sirius had hated playing the piano since he'd always be forced into taking lessons. But, ever since he found out that Remus actually enjoyed listening to classical music, he'd started practicing again.

He pulled Remus near the piano and sat down on the stool, opening the cover. He sighed, pressing his fingers on the keys and slowly starting to play. He played soft music which included some of Remus favourite pieces from famous Muggle composers.

He made sure he didn't hit any high notes so he wouldn't wake up Remus. He played and checked up on Remus often, making sure he wasn't having any nightmares and that he was doing okay. The sunlight startled him as it crept through the windowsills, shining down on Remus's peaceful sleeping form. Sirius grinned and kept playing for an hour more, until he finally ran out of songs to play.

He moved away from the piano and sat on the floor, next to the mattress. He took out a sandwich and went to take a bite but then realized it contained raw meat. He sighed and put it aside, laying on his back and looking at the ceiling. The room was pretty chilly so he cast a heating charm in the space surrounding them. He shuddered at the sudden warmth, rubbing his shoulders.

He heard a small sigh from next to him and looked at Remus, seeing he'd woken up.

"Goodmorning, sleeping beauty. Breakfast will be very sufficient today, although I am afraid we're out of tea. Hope water does the trick," he said with a small smile.

Remus grumbled and threw himself at Sirius's, hiding his face against Sirius's neck and softly crying. Sirius held him and rubbed his back until he'd calmed, grabbing the rucksack and taking out the chocolate and the water. He forced Remus to drink water and fed him a few pieces of chocolate, holding him tightly against his chest, whispering soothing words into his hair.

He didn't know nor care how much time had passed but, when Remus pulled away, his eyes were puffed and bloodshot, and dark circles had taken their usual place under his eyes.

"Eat, Remus," Sirius said in a calm voice, giving him the sandwiches he'd brought.

With a grateful look, Remus grabbed the sandwich from his hand and ate it fast. Sirius doubted he even chewed. He gave another one to him, still holding him up against his body since Remus's body was weak. He helped him to his fourth sandwich before giving him some more water.

"You sleep now, okay?" Sirius said.

"Wasn't it James's turn? You've been here the past four times. You need a break," Remus whispered silently, his gaze stuck at the floor.

"His next attempt to get into Evans's pants is soon. He needs his beauty sleep, remember?" Sirius joked and pushed Remus to lay down, covering him with a blanket.

"Sirius, I'm fine, you don't have to do this. I'll be fine," Remus tried convincing him, but Sirius was having none of it.

"I don't care if I sound like a mother, but you are staying in bed for as long as I deem fit. Last night was a pretty rough one, I could tell. I came in and... It doesn't matter how I found you, but you weren't okay. Did you have any nightmares?" he said.

Remus shook his head. "Thanks," he said. Sirius looked at him, but then remembered that Remus was a mad genius who probably already knew that he played the piano for him at night.

"Shut up, you don't have to thank me, idiot. Now sleep, I insist," Sirius said sternly.

"Alright... madam Pomfrey," Remus said with a grin.

Sirius shoved him lightly and chuckled. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Remus asked in a small voice. "You can call the others too, I won't mind."

Sirius shook his head. "I promise, I'll be here."

Remus smiled with gratefulness and nodded. His eyelids fell closed and Sirius sighed, casting a spell that made the mattress grow and laying next to Remus so he was more comfortable. Sleep found Remus soon and Sirius let out a relieved sigh.

He'd never get bored of taking care of his best friend. And neither James nor Peter would ever understand just how he felt for Remus. And Remus was too oblivious to know. But it was easier that way. He sighed and succumbed to sleep as well, pulling Remus in his arms and wrapping them protectively around the smaller frame of the boy.


End file.
